


desire lines

by from



Series: three hundred words and other stories [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from/pseuds/from
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: <i>things you said in writing</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	desire lines

 

 

Dear Harry,

Found out today Bagpuss has been busy tearing through the back of the couch. I reckon he was just looking for you. No one’s forgot that time you hid back there for my birthday and ended up sleeping all night on your face. ~~Remember how~~

Love,

Niall

 

 

Dear Harry,

Woke up this morning and Louis was standing right by me. I swear for a second I thought he’d come to murder someone (me). Took him to the club and played a round of golf (his suggestion). He’s still shit at it. I let him win anyway. We played skins so it was easy enough to rig. You’d have known, though. You always knew.

Love,

Niall

 

 

Dear Harry,

The nutribullet finally gave up the ghost last night. Did you know it costs more to replace the motor than to buy a new one? That makes absolutely no sense to me. That’s not how it’s supposed to be.

All my love,

Niall

 

 

Dear Harry,

The sun is out.

Love from Miami,

Niall

 

 

Dear Harry,

Did you know there’s an animal called the gopher tortoise? It doesn’t look like how you’d imagine it so shut up please, but it digs these holes and hundreds of other species get to live in them. That’s not why it digs holes, but that’s a nice way of existing, isn’t it?

All my love,

Niall

 

 

Dear Harry,

Do you remember Baixa Fria, those penguins popping up out of nowhere? Imagine going all that way from Antarctica, thinking you’ve done yourself a favour hitching on a really good current, and finding fuck all except humans who don’t even think you’re cute.

Love,

Niall

 

 

Dear Harry,

Back in London. Eating sushi. Just so you know.

Love,

Niall

 

 

Dear Harry,

 ~~I’m sorry.~~ Thank you.

All the love,

Niall

~


End file.
